Orange Blur
by Ladytiger47
Summary: Song fic and Sakura bashing. Song: Skater Boi. What happens when Sakura decides to drop Naruto for her career as a dancer, will she regret her decision in the end...YOU BET SHE WILL!


Orange Blur

*don't own Naruto or song Skater Boy*

*slight alternative universe*

"Hey teme, look what I can do" Naruto said as he went flying through the air on a board with wheels, made it flip, and landed in front of Sasuke who was giving him an odd look.

"Dobe, what is that and where did you get it?" Sasuke asked confused as Naruto kicked the edge of the board to have it stand up and he held on to it, a grin on his face.

"Remember our mission to the old mansion, well I found this skateboard and a book on cool tricks so I decided to try it out. It's awesome" Naruto said as he placed the skateboard back down and started to ride around Sasuke who rolled his eyes, saying real mature. "Aw, lightened up Sasuke, don't be mad just because you learning to play the drums, seems cool to me, hey we should open up our own band someday" Naruto said with a grin while Sasuke snorted, saying not likely.

"Don't be like that ototou, you never know he just might be right" Sasuke heard his brother Itachi say as he and Shisui came from down the street looking for him.

"He rarely right so not holding my breath" Sasuke muttered under his breath as he followed his brother back to the Uchiha Compound where the three of them lived, their family dying from a strange disease that wiped them all out except them as they were away on a mission at the time.

"I heard that teme" Naruto yelled as he grumbled about Sasuke before he rode through town, using whatever was out as ramps to practice his tricks. Elsewhere in a dojo, Sakura was practicing her dancing, having found ballet lessons at the old mansion too.

"I'll surely win Sasuke-kun with my graceful moves" Sakura sighed as she did her basic barre exercises before practicing her dance moves, thinking how she would be known throughout the village.

*1 year later*

"There goes the 'Orange Blur' again, wonder what kind of trick he is going to perform today?" a random kid from the Academy said as he and his friends followed Naruto, who's new nickname was the Orange Blur", to the park where he had a ramp made for his tricks.

"Alright, I'm going to do a tre flip onto a much higher ramp, 10 feet away" Naruto said to small crowd he was drawing as he picked up the speed to do his trick. Naruto got ready as the ramp go closer before he jumped off the end did a tre flip (360 flip) on his skateboard before landing smoothly on the other ramp, hearing the cheers from the crowd.

"That was awesome, you're going have to teach me that" Konohamaru said as he and Udon rode up on their skateboards, having wanting to learn when they saw Naruto skating.

"When you get a little bit more balance" Naruto said as he started doing flips and grinds along the park benches before he spied Sakura, approaching with Ino, Moegi, and Hanabi.

"Look there's your _girlfriend_ the 'Dancing Blossom'" Konohamaru said with a snicker as Naruto blushed and said Sakura wasn't his girlfriend but he wanted her to be. Sakura, along with Naruto, made a name for herself as the 'Dancing Blossom' for her ballet and pink hair made her look like the cherry blossoms dancing in the trees by a gentle wind. She was teaching Moegi how to dance while Hanabi went along to learn more on balance than dancing but enjoyed watching it too.

"Hey Sakura-chan" Naruto said as he started skating toward her, showing off some of his flips and stuff. "You just missed me nail a 360 flip between two ramps" Naruto said as he started riding around the group, doing a couple of flips as he tried to impress Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes and acted like she wasn't interested but in secretly she liked Naruto and thought he was cool, not as cool as Sasuke but still cool when skating.

"Hey Sasuke-teme how the drum lessons coming along" Naruto asked as he spied the youngest Uchiha coming toward them, a smirk on his face as he held a bag on his shoulder.

"Hey dobe, it seems that I'm better than I thought, Itachi nii and Shisui nii are taking me around to participate in competitions" Sasuke said as he showed them the bag on his shoulder.

"Sweet, I hope to hear some of your playing on my own journey, pervy sage said he was going to show me around to get stronger and hopefully make a little money with my skateboarding. So, what do you say Sakura-chan want to join me on my journey to fame?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sakura with hope in his eyes. Sakura was about to give her answer when Ino and Moegi spoke up, laughing saying he would never become famous.

"I mean all you where is orange and baggy clothes, no one will look twice at you, well maybe to see if they saw right the first time about your choice in clothing" Ino chuckled while Moegi said that Sakura had potential as a dancer and should explore it, not waste time going around on a journey that will lead her nowhere. Naruto pouted a bit before he looked at Sakura and asked her what she thought, putting the spotlight on her as she looked between her friends and Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto but they're right, I could become a famous dancer and you would only slow me down. I mean your tricks don't really impress me either, how about you take someone else, besides my heart is only for Sasuke-kun, see you later Naruto" she said, trying to hug the raven who suddenly moved out the way, making Sakura lose her balance and fall.

"Oh…okay then, have a nice life" Naruto said softly as he rode his skateboard away from the group, leaving them as he felt his heart breaking into many pieces.

"**Don't worry brat, I'm sure you will find someone a lot better than her, besides can you imagine your children with that ungodly pink hair, makes me shiver" **Kurama said, trying to cheer up Naruto who didn't respond as he rode home to pack.

"That wasn't very nice Sakura" Hanabi said as she watched Naruto ride away, actually liking his tricks while Sakura scuffed and said it was true before she turned to Sasuke who she noticed was walking away.

"Sasuke-kun, aren't you going to say goodbye" Sakura called out while Sasuke stopped and said he forgot.

"Later Hanabi, since you're the only one I'll be looking forward to seeing again."

Sakura, Ino, and Moegi stared in shock at Sasuke's retreating back before they asked why he said that in which he turned, anger in his eyes as he glared at Sakura.

"Because you knew how Naruto felt about you and instead of simply saying you couldn't join him, you had to go and make fun of him, even talking down about his skating. If you think you were trying to impress me, you're wrong" Sasuke said as he left the park, missing the shock look on Sakura's face as she saw the second one she loved walk away from her. Hanabi watched him leave before she looked at Konohamaru who was frowning at Sakura, muttering about pink-haired she-witches as he got on his skateboard.

"Hey Konohamaru, do you think you can take me to my house real quick" Hanabi asked suddenly as he blinked and said sure as she got on the back of the skateboard and rode off toward the Manor, a plan forming in her head. Naruto had just finished packing and was slowly making his way toward the gates, not feeling like riding his skateboard that was sealed in a scroll in his pocket.

"There you are gaki…what happened to you?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto made his way toward the gate, clearly depressed, as he said nothing and they should get a move on. "Not until you tell me what happened to you" Jiraiya said before he heard the sound of wheels and turned to see Konohamaru who was riding towards them. Konohamaru gave a run-down of what happened in the park, Naruto sighing at the part of his rejection, which made Jiraiya sigh and say he understand.

"Don't get too down, there will be other women" Jiraiya said as Naruto nodded and said yeah before he started to walk toward the gate when he saw a shadow that didn't belong to him.

"W-where are you going?" a voice asked as Naruto turned to see who had spoken before he stated that he was going to train in which he saw the figure sigh, looking down. "Oh…have fun, I will miss you" the figure said as she started to turn, missing the way Naruto blinked before he asked if she wanted to come along.

"Naruto, what are you thinking, you just-"

"You said I could bring one person with me, so I choose her" Naruto said looking at Jiraiya who sighed and said fine.

"Go home and pack, we will be leaving in-"

"Done" she said as she held up her bag, Naruto and Jiraiya going quiet before they said okay and left through the gate, saying later to Sasuke who was heading in another direction. Naruto looked at the kunoichi next to him before he smiled, happy to have someone go with him as they headed to first destination, unaware of what the future had in store for them.

*later that night*

'_Hanabi and Sasuke-kun was right, I was too hard on Naruto, when he returns I vow to apologize to him' _Sakura thought as she sat on her roof, looking up at the stars.

"Why can't I shake this feeling that my actions today cost me something big in the future?" Sakura muttered as she jumped through her window to her bed, thinking sleep would make the feeling go away.

*5 years later*

"There, there, Hanako, daddy will be back soon" Sakura said as she rocked her child to sleep before placing her in the crib. It had been five years since Naruto, Sasuke, and later Neji left the village for the life of traveling. Seeing as Sasuke didn't return, she soon started to date Lee which soon led to marriage and their 1st child. Sakura sighed as she walked through the house toward the living room while Lee was out training with his former sensei Gai.

"Now that the baby's sleep, let's see what's on T.V."

Sakura turned on the TV, flipping through channels until she landed on MTV which was showing NGT (Ninja Got Talent) where the announcer was talking about a hot new band that was sweeping the nations with their music.

"_Finding their fame in Kumo and soon adding members as they traveled the nations, the 'Flaming Fox' band is now holding concerts in Crater City, tickets are already sold out so if you didn't get one, tough love but we will be hosting the event live on TV so everybody can enjoy the powerful songs this group is playing, here is a sample of their newest hit, Skater Boi."_

Sakura stared at the T.V., in shock, as she saw Naruto, much older, slamming down on his electric guitar, hearing the crowd screaming out his name, wondering when that had happened.

"Naruto really got his dream of being famous and I'm…I wonder if the others know about this" Sakura wondered out loud as she ran to her phone and called Moegi, Hanabi, and Ino who all already knew, saying how could she not have heard about them.

"I mean, Tsunade-sama basically screamed it when she found out a long time ago" Ino said as she fixed her hair while Sakura said she was busy at the hospital. "Anyway, Hanabi have an extra ticket if want to go with us tonight" Ino offered in which she said yes and thanked her before she got off the phone, having heard Lee come in the house. After a quick word with him about watching the baby and talking to Tsunade about missing her shift at the hospital, Sakura got dressed to go with Temari, who was visiting from Suna to see the band, Moegi, Ino, and Hanabi as they left the village for Crater City.

*Crater City*

"This place is packed, good think Hanabi was able to get us front row seats…how were you able to do that anyway?" Ino asked while the Hyuuga smiled and said she had connections with Naruto in which they asked how, seeing as he didn't contact anyone within Konoha and barely kept contact with Gaara.

"You'll see" she said with a grin as the lights dimmed and the start of the song could be heard, the group seeing Naruto coming out from the back, already jamming on his guitar at the shock of Sakura. Naruto did several solo songs with an unknown singer heard until the show was nearing the end and they bust out into their final and newest song.

"Wow, he sounds really good doesn't he?" Ino yelled over the loudness of the crowd.

"You know this song sounds strangely familiar, like déjà vu" Moegi said with a frown as the others nodded in agreement.

"I wonder who is playing the drums, he sounds awesome" Sakura said as she tried to see who was hiding in the shadows.

"And the person on the keyboards is cool too" Temari said while Hanabi grinned, saying they all were.

"My favorite is the person singing" Hanabi said, sending a quick glance at a certain kunoichi. "Hey look, they about to show the others band members" Hanabi said as the spot lights shined on the two other members in the band which made them gasp.

"Wait is that…Sasuke-kun and Neji?" When did they join Naruto in a band?"

"Naruto had traveled to Kumo at the same time Sasuke had a drum competition which he won. It turns out that Naruto learned the electric guitar sometime during his travels and teamed up with Sasuke to rock the lightning village. Killer Bee discovered them and got them their first gig and from there it just went uphill.

"Okay, but what is Neji doing there and who is singing the song?" Sakura asked as the saw a figure come from the back, a microphone in her hand.

"The one who got me all the connections, it's none other than-"

"HINATA" they screamed when they saw the kunoichi walk toward the front singing.

"What's going on here?" Sakura asked as she saw Hinata look at the crowd, a smirk on her face, as she swore Hinata was looking for them. They watched as Naruto walked over and gave her a quick kiss between choruses before she started to sing again, a smile on her face. The group could see the love in their eyes as Naruto continued to jam.

"Woo, go sis" Hanabi screamed as Hinata looked in the front, still singing but staring directly at Sakura, the smirk growing bigger which made Sakura gasp as she realized what that meant.

'_This song is based on the time I said no to Naruto and now…she's…rubbing it in my face'_ Sakura thought, feeling the tears weld up as Hinata headed back to Naruto, long hair swaying with the music. With the song over, Hinata went over and gave Naruto a passionate kiss that had the crowd cheering.

"Alright you two break it up before you go too far" Neji called out as Jiraiya, Shisui, and Killer Bee moved the instruments to the back while Itachi, who was their agent, told them about how they would be making a quick tour back home to Konoha and soon travel further out to tea, water, and moon country. Hinata stopped kissing Naruto, laughing, saying they wouldn't do that there before they started to walk off stage, the concert over and the crowd cheering their names.

"You okay Sakura?" Ino asked as she saw the shock look on Sakura's face while Temari looked at Hanabi, clearly having seen the look from Hinata pointed at Sakura. Temari silently asked what that was all about in which she mouthed she would tell her backstage just as Sakura looked at Hanabi.

"Did they make this song…?"

Sakura didn't even have to finish her question as she saw the smirk on Hanabi's face, realizing that Hanabi knew all along what and who the song was about.

"That was why you had the extra ticket, just so I can come and-"

Sakura started crying while Hanabi grinned, jumping up on stage with Temari while Ino and Moegi asked about them.

"Blood is thicker than water, always. I wanted to see my sister happy and she's happy, later" Hanabi said as she made a peace sign before she and Temari walked back stage, explaining the meaning behind the song while Sakura stood there tears falling down her face.

"What's wrong Sakura, why are you crying? What did she mean by that?" Ino and Moegi asked while Sakura collapsed, crying her eyes out which made Ino and Moegi look at each other. "How about we go home now, I think something wrong with her" Ino said as she and Moegi supported Sakura back to the village just as Naruto and the rest came from the back, talking about getting some dinner in which they passed the trio, Naruto glancing at the girl in the middle.

"Who was that girl, she looked strangely familiar?" Naruto said as he tried to rack his brain where he saw her from, the Kyuubi keeping quiet as he smirked in his cage, think karma was truly bliss. The rest of the group just looked at each other and shrugged while Hinata said not to worry about it.

"It's just some random girl you used to know" she said as he said okay before giving Hinata a quick kiss, saying she was the best thing to ever happen to him.

"I know Naruto-kun, I know."


End file.
